


Beruka's Reward

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beruka heeds a summons to Camilla's bedchambers, and Camilla just wants to let her know how much her service is appreciated. Beruka learns she has some gay feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beruka's Reward

Beruka knocked on the door of her superior's room. She had been asked to come here this evening, and she wouldn't question her orders. "Come in," came the warm voice from inside. She opened the door and entered, quiet and attentive. She was only here to do as Lady Camilla ordered, nothing more. There was no other purpose for her. Closing the door behind her, her eyes moved up to look at the princess upon her bed. She was smiling at her...good. It was good to have Lady Camilla be happy. Looking upon her lying back on the bed, in such a relaxed position...the assassin got a strange feeling from looking at her like that. This wasn't the first time Beruka had come to her like this, but something felt different about this...no matter. "What is my mission, Lady Camilla?" Beruka asked in her calm, monotone voice. The sooner she got her mission, the sooner she could leave, and escape this awkward feeling...but part of her wanted this to continue, to stay here for a while, in Lady Camilla's presence. It was so...confusing.

Camilla's motherly voice broke through her thoughts. "Beruka, my dear..." A slender finger beckoned to her. "Come here, to me, my sweet retainer." An odd command, but it was not her position to question her. Slowly, she walked to her."Yes, my lady? What is it you desire?" The feelings from before became more intense as she got closer to her, and now that she was right next to her, it felt overwhelming. Her instincts seemed to be signaling that she was in grave danger and yet in complete safety at the same time. Camilla sat up, smiling at her. The warmth of her smile...it made that sense of safety become stronger. Beruka now noticed her lady's outfit was but a few simple garments. It made sense for her not to be in her armor in her own bedroom, but now, up close, Beruka really noticed the details, how strange it was to see Lady Camilla without armor, the large curves of her chest and hips now more prominent than before without stiff metal over them...part of the assassin wondered what she was thinking, why she was thinking about Lady Camilla's appearance now, while another part was berating herself for calling herself an assassin while not being attentive to details like that.

Camilla patted a spot on the bed. "Sit next to me, dear. Make yourself comfortable however you like." "...as you wish, Lady Camilla." What was her intention...? Beruka felt puzzled and confused, but wasn't going to disobey...and she also didn't want to ask why, or what the purpose of this was, she just wanted to go along with what Lady Camilla told her. Beruka began to remove her cloak and other parts of her outfit. She didn't want her messy clothes on Lady Camilla's bed. Her bed was important...she felt almost unworthy of touching it. Why did she seem to feel bad about this...? Beruka couldn't understand, she felt some sort of apprehension, like she was doing something wrong by just accepting the princess's requests like this, getting so close to her...an assassin's desires are irrelevant to the mission, she knew that. So what was wrong with this? She sat down, next to her commander, in her shirt, pants, and headband. She felt vulnerable like this. But she had been told to make herself comfortable... She looked down, away from her lady. "Is...is this all you need of me, Lady Camilla?" Suddenly, an arm wrapped around, behind her neck, over her shoulder. Startled, Beruka turned, her assassin's instincts giving her a jolt of energy...but it was just Lady Camilla there, placing her other arm around, pulling the retainer's face directly into her chest.

Beruka completely froze up. Her face was heating up to dangerous levels. Her body wouldn't move as she wanted. Her thin eyes widened. Her face felt the light texture of her shirt's fabric, with the softness of her breast as her face pressed into it, and the warmth radiating from Lady Camilla's body, inviting her to relax...was this...an embrace...? The sensation was so unfamiliar to her, an experience that had never crossed her mind, something that seemed so unnecessary...but now, in Lady Camilla's arms, she couldn't open her mouth to protest, and strangely...felt no desire to. "Beruka, my lovely retainer..." The voice came from above her, the same voice as always, but now seemingly more soothing...she had heard of the beauty of music before, but never understood until this moment, upon hearing that voice. "...you've done so much for me, dear, you've worked so hard... and what I would like now is for you to be happy, to let you feel good, darling. I know it's not something you're used to... But if you would like... then it would make me happy..."

Beruka was finally able to respond. Lady Camilla's words... Beruka understood her own feelings better now. She had felt this way so many times before, looking at Lady Camilla, listening to her, fighting for her or alongside her, but now all those feelings made sense to her. She felt so strange, but it felt so satisfying to let herself act on these thoughts...as Lady Camilla would want... She pulled her head back from her chest, reluctantly, and looked up into her kind face, and nodded, blushing nervously, but maintaining her composed expression, regardless of how she felt. "I...I would like to make you happy, Lady Camilla." She spoke softly and clearly. "Nothing makes me happier than pleasing you... So, if you wish it... I would be glad to..." She knew what Lady Camilla was getting at, a life of assassination and being in the filth and squalor of Nohr's darkest parts had taught her plenty, but even so, she had difficulty saying the words herself, to mean them. She closed her eyes, focusing. She wasn't a tactful conversationalist, so she would just have to be simple and honest. "...I would be glad to make love to you, Lady Camilla." Her face turned red, but her heart felt so free as she let the words out for the sake of both of them. Camilla's hand brushed up and down against the back of the retainer's head. She couldn't help but blush too, but she smiled and nodded. "That is what I wish, darling." Beruka's heart leapt at her reply, her body starting to tremble lightly, the feeling of those arms around her making her feel so secure and reassured, this was the right decision.

After a bit of silence, Beruka stammered out, "So...how shall we proceed...?" Camilla gave her retainer another loving gaze. "Kiss me, my dear." Beruka looked up at her beautiful face. Warm, caring, and kind... she looked at the soft lips forming that smile, and nodded, eager to obey this order. Without another word, the smaller girl placed her arms over Camilla's shoulders, her hands upon her lady's back, and pulled herself up, her eyes gently closing once more, pressing her mouth up against hers. Beruka's mind abruptly registered that she was kissing Lady Camilla, right now. And she was kissing her back. All at once, the feeling of their lips together was flooding Beruka with more feelings. Passion, desire, love...she loved Lady Camilla, and now she was expressing it more than any of her missions had before, and she felt her love returned and reciprocated; Lady Camilla had always shown her so much love and affection, but it was so different from this, pulses of warmth energizing her body, driving her to kiss her more and more passionately.

Beruka's hands clutched at the back of Camilla's shirt. Camilla gently, slowly separated the kiss. Beruka's eyes opened, staring with wonder and desire into Camilla's own loving, comforting gaze. Lady Camilla smiled, and Beruka, this time, smiled back, with her small, adorable smile. "I'm getting a bit hot in all this, Beruka..." Beruka suddenly spoke without thinking. "Shall I remove your clothes for you, Lady Camilla?" Her mouth clamped tight, throat feeling dry after saying that all of a sudden. Camilla giggled, a relaxing melody to Beruka's ears. "Oh, no, dear, I'll take care of it...you should worry about yourself." Nodding silently, Beruka understood what she was asking, and immediately began to remove her own outfit. Letting her pants and underwear fall to the floor, her legs feeling free now, she got to work on her top, next. As she pulled her shirt off over her head, her vision cleared up to see Camilla in front of her on the bed, already done with her own clothes.

Beruka took in a sharp breath, forgetting her shirt as she finished removing it, letting it fall wherever. She couldn't help but stare at Lady Camilla, in all her naked beauty. She was sitting back, legs spread apart and arms to her sides, the same loving smile on her face, her pose alone pulling in Beruka. Her smooth, clean skin made Beruka feel envious in her own battle-scarred body. Her breath came out heavily as she looked over the large breasts and powerful hips of her majesty. "Y-you're so gorgeous, Lady Camilla..." She looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. "I am hardly worthy to look at you..." "Shh. Don't say that, let me help you, darling." Camilla's hands undid the bra upon Beruka, removing the last piece of clothing she had. "There...look at me, Beruka." She did as instructed, eyes looking up upon the incredible, seemingly flawless body. Lady Camilla gave a grin with desire in it. Her hands delicately slid up and down Beruka's bare arms. "Your body looks so lovely, Beruka... you are beautiful, sweetie. Don't let yourself think otherwise." Her lady's affirmation and command were all she needed. Hearing Lady Camilla tell her that filled her with newfound worth in herself...as more than just a tool for her. "Th-thank you Lady Camilla. What...shall I do next?" she asked uneasily as she looked up and down, her eyes unable to stop on any part, it was all so perfect...

Camilla's arms wrapped around Beruka's back, a ring of warmth around her bare body now. "Whatever you desire, sweetie." she whispered. "Let yourself do just as your deepest desires tell you..." After a brief moment of thought, Beruka placed her hands behind Lady Camilla's back, pulled to her in a tight embrace, and planted her face directly between her breasts. She shut her eyes, taking in the sweet, flowery aroma of the woman she revered... she had definitely used something to make her skin smell clean and nice, making Beruka wish, for once in her life, that she herself had used such a luxury, rather than just settling for the minimum amount of bathing and hygiene required for her job... but she could think more on that later, for now she wanted to concentrate on this wonderful experience. She let out a long, adorable sigh, hardly concerned with keeping her threatening demeanor up anymore. Her cheeks were pressed in the absolute security and comfort of Lady Camilla's gorgeous chest. It was different from when her face had been up against her before... now that she had done it of her own accord, and against her naked body this time, she could take in and appreciate the squishy, supple skin, making her face feel even warmer, heating it up in a way that made the retainer's blush feel delightful rather than embarrassing. She couldn't deny that she was actually letting herself enjoy the arousal and sexual stimulation she got from this... desires she always thought she had buried for professionalism, but now were quickly resurfacing and that she was revelling in it.

Camilla's hands and arms, well toned from her experience in battle, were giving Beruka a complete, affectionate hug and pressing her further into her cleavage. The pressure upon her back was so tender, she wanted to be in Lady Camilla's graceful hold forever. Her hands caressed her, up and down, each motion sending a shiver of joy down the assassin's spine. The princess's head tilted down to the girl buried in her chest, and with a smile, she placed a quick smooch upon the top of her hair. She felt so helplessly wrapped up in her love and affection, she felt the need to return it... with nowhere else for Beruka to turn, she planted a kiss upon her lady's breast. Her reaction was a gentle, soft, pleased noise... Lady Camilla liked that, the noise excited Beruka so much, she needed to do it more, to hear more sounds like that... her mission would be to kiss Lady Camilla's chest until ordered to do otherwise. Accepting that idea, she showered pecks relentlessly, steadily pulling out of the valley between and to the top of the large mounds upon Lady Camilla. As she did, the rewarding noises continued to come, encouraging her to go on. Upon reaching the hard tips, Beruka gave a brief moment of rest, then went in for a precise attack, clamping her lips upon the right spot. Camilla's head tilted back, and she let out a loud moan. The aroused noise made Beruka feel a sharp spike of arousal along with deep satisfaction that Lady Camilla enjoyed it so much, but she knew she had to keep going...

Camilla placed her hand upon Beruka's head, bringing her to a stop. She looked up to her, face flushed, breathing heavily and sweating, a small smile on her face and eyes filled with lust and need. It was simply adorable. "Mmm...you're doing so well...you're such a good girl, Beruka..." Her words made Beruka feel all tingly between her legs... "Th-thank you, Lady Camilla..." Unable to contain herself, she leaned in again, pressing the side of her face against one of the soft cushions. "How else would you like me to please you?" Camilla spread her legs apart farther. "Down here, dear...I need you to..." "Understood, Lady Camilla." Beruka cut in, and without a second thought, her head went down to Lady Camilla's entrance.

The natural scent there was different...but it was Lady Camilla's, so it made Beruka excited all the same. She was already so wet there...much like Beruka was herself. "Lift your cute butt up, sweetie..." Beruka did as told, giddy to hear Lady Camilla talk to her like that, raising her rear up into the air, not questioning why Lady Camilla wanted it. "Go ahead, darling." With that signal, Beruka began prodding at her lover's entrance with her tongue. At the same time, Beruka felt a hand grip onto her bottom, causing the assassin to shudder and moan, while the other hand went up front underneath and touched Beruka's own slick entrance. Holding onto the powerful hips of Lady Camilla, she lapped at her, losing control as those hands continued to play with her body and her fingers pressed into her. Her mouth placed kisses between Lady Camilla's legs and her tongue began to seek out her most sensitive spots, listening for when the most pleasure-filled, arousing noises came from the princess. And as she was touched inside, she felt so incredible, the stimulation bringing an array of pleasurable emotions she hadn't allowed herself to feel for her whole life.

Rubbing her tongue over Lady Camilla's clit, she heard a loud moan of incredible joy from her, and she cried out, "Haaaah... I'm a-almost at my limit, Beruka..." Beruka felt the same, and as Camilla touched her in the same way, a shock of wild thrills coursed through her body... her head shook up and down in agreement with her lady, and she pressed on, eating her out with more and more fervor and passion, Camilla's dextrous fingers pressing farther into her, until... Lady Camilla let out a long, loud cry, and she tasted her lady upon her tongue... and white lights flashed before Beruka's eyes, and her whole self was immersed in feelings of release, pleasure, freedom, and comfort...

After coming down from her climax, Beruka laid down on top of Lady Camilla's warm, wonderful body. "Did I...please you, Lady Camilla?" She asked, quietly. "Yes...of course you did, Beruka." The retainer let out a long, happy sigh, glad that she had accomplished her mission, glad that Lady Camilla loved her, glad that she loved Lady Camilla... Would she be able to serve under Lady Camilla the same way from now on? Or had their relationship irreversibly changed? And was that good or bad? Beruka decided she would leave these questions for later as she drifted off her in lover's secure embrace.


End file.
